I'll Do Everything For You
by 137Lvoe
Summary: Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, inilah keinginan hatiku dulu, saat ini, dan nanti. Karena itu, jangan pergi dan tetap di sisiku. Agar aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu... dan melindungimu / KyuMin! YAOI! RCL juseyo...


I'll Do Everything For You || KyuMin || YAOI

(Oneshot)

_**d'Blank Present,**_

_**~KyuMin Fanfiction~**_

Cast:

Lee Sungmin _as_ Namja

Cho Kyuhyun _as_ Namja

Pair: KyuMin

Genre : **Romance, Drama**

Rate : T

Warning : **YAOI**, **typo**(s), tidak sesuai EYD, alur maksa, bahasa ancur, penjelasan adegan yang tidak dimengerti, dll. Kritik dan saran yang membangun disampaikan dalam bahasa yang sopan saya terima.

Summary: [!] Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, inilah keinginan hatiku dulu, saat ini, dan nanti. Karena itu, jangan pergi dan tetap di sisiku. Agar aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu... dan melindungimu. [!]

oOo

_Sejak awal aku merasakan hal yang berbeda darinya. Saat menyelami manik hitamnya, seolah-olah aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Saat melihat senyuman di bibirnya aku merasa aku baik-baik saja. Entahlah, aku tak tahu alasannya. Yang aku tahu, sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya, untuk melihat senyumnya._

"CHO KYUHYUN, AWAAS!" teriak seorang _namja_ berpostur tubuh pendek, sembari berlari ke arah _namja_ jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya lalu mendorong tubuh _namja_ itu hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai dingin di bawah mereka.

BRUK.

PRANG.

Suara tubuh mereka yang bertubrukan dengan permukaan lantai kemudian disusul suara pecah dari sebuah vas bunga membuat orang-orang di sekeliling dua _Namja_ itu menoleh dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Terlebih si _Namja _Jangkung yang masih dalam posisi terjatuh di bawah tubuh si _Namja_ Pendek_a_. Matanya bergerak liar, dari _namja_-vas pecah-_namja_-vas pecah sampai dia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"_Gwaenchana_? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Lee Sungmin –si _Namja _Pendek– beberapa detik kemudian dengan nada khawatir lalu beranjak dari tubuh _namja_ di bawahnya. Dia menelusuri tubuh si _Namja _Jangkung yang dia panggil Cho Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"_Gwaenchana_, _geurigo_... _gomapta_, Lee Sungmin-_hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari posisi terjatuhnya.

Selanjutnya terdengar suara-suara dari orang di sekitar mereka. Namun Sungmin tak mempedulikannya. Dia masih sibuk menatap Kyuhyun. Kekhawatirannya pada _namja_ itu belum juga mereda. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Dia mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, ke arah tempat di mana vas bunga itu terjatuh. Siapa yang menjatuhkan vas itu?

Pertanyaannya segera terjawab saat seorang _namja_ menghampiri Kyuhyun ketika mereka berdiri.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" tanya _namja_ dengan _name_ _tag_ bertuliskan Lee Donghae di seragam sekolahnya.

"_Gwaenchana_ Donghae-_hyung_. Untunglah Sungmin-_hyung_ mendorongku tepat waktu," jawab Kyuhyun sembari menampilkan senyuman yang membuat siapapun terpesona –termasuk Lee Sungmin–.

"_Mianhae_, _jinjja_ _mianhae_. Aku tidak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga di pagar pembatas itu saat berlari mengejar Henry. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja. _Mianhae_."

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ah, _namja_ itu sangat baik. Tidak marah sama sekali. Padahal kalau Sungmin jadi Kyuhyun, mungkin dia akan marah-marah pada Lee Donghae. Kyuhyun memang keren, batin Sungmin. Merasa semua baik-baik saja, Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan tempat kejadian menuju kelasnya di ujung koridor lantai satu.

oOo

"_Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-_ah_," sapa Sungmin riang.

_Namja_ yang dia sapa menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. "Mau makan juga Sungmin-_hyung_?"

"_Ne_. Kau mau aku memesankan makanan? Kau ingin makan apa?" tawar Sungmin, masih dengan nada cerianya. "Sementara aku memesan makanan, kau cari tempat kita makan. _Eotte_?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lantas berkata, "Tidak. Kau yang cari tempat duduk, aku yang pesan makanan. Aku akan mentraktirmu karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku tadi."

"_Geunde_ Kyuhyun-_ah_..."

"Aku tidak menerima protes darimu Sungmin-_hyung_."

Sungmin menyerah. "_Geurae_. Aku pesan nasi goreng dan jus stroberi." Dia berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun, mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Akhirnya dia menemukan satu-satunya tempat tersisa di kantin sekolahnya, tepat di pojok kantin.

Dia berjalan santai ke arah tempat itu. Ketika dia akan duduk dua orang namja meletakan makanan mereka di meja. Sungmin mendongak, lalu mengangkat alisnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

_Namja_ berambut pirang panjang mendengus, "Kau tidak melihat? Kami akan makan di tempat ini."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang, apa kau tak melihat? Aku sampai di tempat ini lebih dulu. Jadi jangan duduk di sini," sahut Sungmin dengan suara ditekankan.

"Asal kau tahu, tempat ini selalu kami tempati di kantin. Tidak ada yang berani merebut tempat kami. Jadi, sebelum kau menyesal lebih baik kau menjauh dari sini!" ucap _namja_ berambut cokelat sebahu.

"Aku tidak peduli tempat ini adalah tempat-yang-selalu-kalian-tempati! Aku datang lebih dulu hari ini. Jadi, tempat ini adalah tempat-yang-ku-tempati-sekarang. Paham?"

Si Rambut Pirang menggebrak meja. Matanya berkilat marah menatap tajam pada Lee Sungmin. Namun Sungmin, sama sekali tidak takut. Dia balas menatap _namja_ itu ketika rasa perih di sekitar rambut menyerangnya. Sungmin melirik ke arah kanan dan melihat si Rambut Pendek tengah menjambak rambutnya.

"YAK!" teriak Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan si Rambut Pendek pada rambut hitamnya, membuat para siswa di kantin serentak menoleh ke pojok kantin. Dia berusaha mencakar tubuh _namja_ itu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat si Rambut Pirang mencengkeram kedua tangannya.

Sungmin tidak menyerah. Tubuhnya memberontak untuk melepaskan diri. Namun cengkeraman si Rambut Pirang menguat membuat rasa sakit di tubuhnya bertambah. Terlebih, sekarang rambutnya semakin ditarik hingga tubuhnya terbawa ke belakang. Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa di saat seperti ini tak ada yang menolongnya?

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA SUNGMIN-_HYUNG_?" suara membahana tersebut berhasil menghentikan kegiatan dua _namja_ itu pada tubuh Sungmin. Sontak, tubuh Sungmin limbung sebelum dia bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya. Dia hampir saja jatuh di lantai kantin, sebelum seseorang menopang tubuhnya.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya sebuah suara rendah tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah samping hingga –tidak sengaja– matanya bertemu dengan mata itu. Sungmin terpaku, dalam jarak sedekat ini mata itu makin mempesona. Membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan bahkan berkedip, membuat lidahnya kelu hingga tak mampu digunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemilik suara rendah itu. Cho Kyuhyun...

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun lagi membuat acara mari-mengagumi-keindahan-mata-Kyuhyun Sungmin terhenti.

"Sakit..." jawab Sungmin jujur, lalu melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba sikunya ditunutun Kyuhyun, lalu dibimbing untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kantin yang mulai kosong.

"Duduk dan tunggu sebentar. Jangan pergi ke manapun." Sungmin mengiyakan perintah Kyuhyun, lantas melihat _namja_ itu pergi menjauh darinya menuju dua _namja_ yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Sungmin tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun pada dua _namja_ itu karena volume suaranya kecil. Namun satu hal pasti yang Sungmin tahu, dua _namja_ sialan itu tampak ketakutan. Dalam hati, Sungmin tersenyum menang. Dia menatap dua tangannya lalu meringis. Ada tanda kemerahan di sekitar pergelangan tangannya, pasti karena cengkraman _namja_ itu.

"_Ajikdo_ _manhi_ _apha_?"

"Eoh?" Sungmin mendongakan kepala saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan baru menyadari _namja_ itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Sungmin hanya terdiam saat Kyuhyun berjongkok, lalu menarik dua tangannya hingga berada di depan wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, hilangkanlah rasa sakit di tangan ini," doa Kyuhyun lirih.

Tindakan Kyuhyun berikutnya membuat mata Sungmin membelalak kaget. Kyuhyun mengecup pergelangan tangannya dengan sangat lembut, kemudian meniupnya dengan pelan hingga kehangatan nafasnya menerpa permukaan kulit Sungmin.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. Memang tidak sakit, dia sudah lupa bagaimana rasa sakitnya! Karena dia sendiri sedang sibuk mengontrol detak jantungnya yang sekarang berdetak tidak normal. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak, saat Kyuhyun mengulangi kegiatan mengecup dan meniup pergelangan tangannya.

"_Mianhae_... Harusnya aku menuruti pendapatmu. Harusnya aku saja yang mencari tempat duduk." Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tanpa sengaja mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menjawab.

"Kau marah?"

Sungmin masih tidak menjawab.

"Kau boleh memukulku kalau kau marah."

Sungmin tidak melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku! Astaga... dia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak bereaksi apapun terhadap perkataan dan pertanyaan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-_hyung_?"

"Ah _ne_... Kyu," sahut Sungmin cepat dengan suara gugupnya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng kaku.

"Syukurlah. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak menyerah dan memberikan tempat duduk pada mereka?"

_Karena Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk mencari tempat duduk untuk kita, jadi aku harus mendapatkannya!_

"Ka-karena aku suka tempat itu."

Sungmin merutuki dirinya saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Huh... pasti dia benar-benar terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Hm... Sudahlah, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS. Lebih baik kau beristirahat di sana-"

"_N-ne_..." sela Sungmin.

"Setelah aku membenarkan tatanan rambutmu."

"EEH?"

oOo

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang polos. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh kejadian di kantin tadi siang, lebih spesifiknya saat tindakan Kyuhyun pada dua tangannya. Masih tergambar dengan sangat jelas saat Kyuhyun mengecup bagian tubuhnya yang sakit dengan sangat lembut, seolah menyalurkan obat penawar lewat kecupan itu.

Belum sampai di situ, Kyuhyun membuat dia mati kutu lagi saat _namja_ itu membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Walaupun hasilnya tidak terlalu rapi, tapi sudah membuat Sungmin begitu... tersentuh.

Ah... Andai saja Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat bersentuhan dengannya. Andai saja Kyuhyun tahu jantungnya selalu berdetak tak normal saat mata mereka bertemu, saat melihatnya tersenyum, saat berdekatan dengannya, ah... jantungnya selalu seperti itu karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Sama seperti dirinya yang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan _namja_ itu padanya.

Kyuhyun baik padanya, tapi Kyuhyun selalu baik pada setiap orang. Kyuhyun suka tersenyum manis padanya, tapi Kyuhyun juga tersenyum pada setiap orang yang dia jumpai. Kyuhyun suka mengobrol dengannya, tapi Kyuhyun –Sungmin seratus persen yakin– lebih sering mengobrol dengan orang lain.

Jauh di dalam hatinya Sungmin ingin tahu perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. Tapi, dia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengetahuinya. Bertanya langsung? Hei... dia tidak mungkin bertanya langsung. Dia tidak berani tentu saja.

Tapi dia sudah memendam perasaannya selama tiga tahun, sendirian. Dia sudah mecintai sosok itu selama itu, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Sejak saat itu Sungmin selalu memerhatikan Kyuhyun. Selalu mencari tahu informasi tentang dirinya. Dia selalu melakukan apapun untuk Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun menginginkan sebuah _iPod_, Sungmin menggunakan uang tabungannya untuk membeli benda itu –untunglah Sungmin berasal dari keluarga kaya– lalu meletakannya di loker namja itu diam-diam.

Saat Kyuhyun ingin pergi ke pertunjukan drama musikal, dia mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke pertunjukan itu dengan alasan teman yang dia ajak menonton pergi dengan keluarganya hingga dia tidak punya teman pergi.

Saat sedang ramai-ramainya piala dunia, Sungmin membelikan kaos, jaket, topi, dan syal bermotif bendera negara Korea kepada Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun murung karena kaset video _game_nya hilang, diam-diam Sungmin membeli dan memasukannya ke loker namja itu.

Terlalu banyak hal yang dia lakukan untuk namja itu selama tiga tahun. Entah itu berupa materi, ataupun non materi. Semua dia lakukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Baiklah, lebih baik mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja dia tak punya kesempatan untuk menyampaikannya di lain hari. Sungmin mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengetik pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

'Bisa temui aku di lapangan bola sekolah kita sekarang?'

oOo

Sungmin menyembunyikan dua tangannya di balik punggung sementara kakinya berjalan menyusuri pinggir lapangan yang sepi. Tentu saja sepi, lihat saja jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sudah menunjuk hampir pukul 11 malam. Dua jam dia menunggu kedatangan Cho Kyuhyun, namun sampai putaran ke 13 dia mengelilingi lapangan, dua matanya belum menangkap sosok itu.

Apa _namja_ itu tidak ingin datang ke tempat ini? Apa _namja_ itu malas bertemu dengannya?

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir. Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah pohon. Setelah diam beberapa detik, dia berjalan ke arah pohon itu lalu duduk di bawahnya. Dia mendongak, menatap ke langit gelap tanpa hiasan bintang maupun bulan. Perlahan Sungmin menutup matanya.

"Hiks..."

Sebulir air mata membasahi pipi berisinya. Dia benar-benar tidak datang. Mungkin dugaannya benar bahwa Cho Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa yang sama.

"Hiks..."

Sungmin menghapus air mata di pipinya, namun air mata lain kembali muncul dari matanya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan cairan bening itu. Dia bahkan laki-laki, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"_Babo_."

Sungmin membuka matanya cepat dan mendapati sosok itu sudah berjongkok di depannya. Perlu beberapa detik untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya tidak salah kali ini. Dia ada di sini, di depannya. Ini tidak mungkin mimpi, karena jantungnya sudah berdetak tak normal.

Dua-tiga detik kemudian, Sungmin menerjang tubuh di depannya hingga mereka jatuh di rerumputan lapangan. Sungmin memeluk tubuh itu, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada _namja_ yang ada di bawahnya. Dia menangis, bahagia? Karena _namja_ itu datang, sudah membuat hatinya sedikit ringan.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu melingkari tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum disela-sela isakannya. _Namja_ itu, Cho Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"_Baboya_."

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja itu.

"Lee Sungmin, _neomu_ _baboya_," ulang Kyuhyun.

"_Geurae_, aku memang bodoh. Dan penyebabnya adalah dirimu!" sungut Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak pulang? Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar tidak datang? Kau akan tidur di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang."

"_Aish_... Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Kenapa kau selalu peduli padaku?"

"Aku tidak peduli padamu. Percaya diri sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun," elak Sungmin.

"Kalau kau tidak peduli, kenapa masih menungguku?"

Skak mat. Kyuhyun seratus persen benar.

"Siapa bilang aku menunggumu, aku sedang menikmati udara segar di sini."

"Bodoh! Kau baru bilang beberapa detik yang lalu bahwa kau akan menungguku sampai pagi."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat!"

"Jangan bohong Lee Sungmin."

"Aku tidak bohong Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kenapa ingin menemuiku? Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

DEG.

Berdebat dengan Kyuhyun selama beberapa saat membuatnya lupa tujuan kenapa dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk datang ke tempat ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

"_Geunyang_..."

"_Geunyang_ _mwo_?"

"Ingin tanya, apa kau sudah siap untuk ujian dua bulan yang akan datang?"

Bodoh! Sungguh bodoh. Di antara ribuan pertanyaan yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa justru pertanyaan bodoh itu yang keluar dari mulutnya? Astaga...

"Pftt... Hahahaha... Kau menungguku hampir 2 jam, hanya untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu? _Ba_-_bo_-_ya_!"

"Yak, aku tidak bodoh!"

"_Geurom_, sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu ada di pikiranku."

"_Mwo_?"

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu?"

"_Mwo_? Aku tak tahu maksudmu Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Kenapa kau..." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan?"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Kau tahu pasti Lee Sungmin-_hyung_. Kau selalu... kau selalu memberiku apapun yang kuinginkan, aku ingin ini kau akan memberikannya. Jangan berpikir aku tak tahu Sungmin-_hyug_. Aku ingin itu, kau pun memberikannya padaku. Saat aku mendapat kesulitan di kelas saat kelas X karena kesalahanku, kau membelaku hingga akhirnya kau yang dihukum oleh guru. Saat aku dalam bahaya, kau ada di sisiku sampai akhirnya bukan aku yang terluka tapi kau. Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?"

Oh Tuhan... Apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang? Sungmin mengerjapkan dua matanya beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya dia membuka mulut, "Kau tak menyukainya Kyuhyun-_ah_? Apa kau berpikir untuk menjauhiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu," sahut Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"_Geurae_... aku berjanji dulu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, aku akan melindungimu, aku akan di belakangmu. Aku berusaha untuk mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan. Itu... adalah keinginan hatiku. Hati yang sepenuhnya sudah berisi... cintaku untukmu. Karena itu, kumohon jangan pergi dari sisiku, sekalipun kau tidak menyukainya."

"Berhentilah Lee Sungmin."

Deg...

Sungmin menatap wajah di bawahnya dengan tatapan sedih. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyukai semua yang dia lakukan?

"_Waeyo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_? Aku melakukan ini tulus, aku tidak mengharapkan kau jadi kekasihku. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyummu."

"Kubilang berhentilah Lee Sungmin."

Air mata Sungmin kembali mengalir di pipi dan akhirnya jatuh di wajah pucat Cho Kyuhyun. _Well_... Kenapa _namja_ itu menyuruhnya berhenti?

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas melakukan hal seperti itu. Kau tidak cocok melakukan hal seperti itu. Seharusnya kau..."

Seharusnya?

"Seseorang sepertimu seharusnya yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu, bukan melakukannya. Fakta itulah yang membuatku tidak menyukai..."

Sungmin terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Tidak menyukai diriku sendiri. Harusnya aku yang melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Aku yang memberimu sesuatu yang kau inginkan, aku yang terluka karena melindungimu, aku yang selalu menjagamu. Bukan kau..."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_..."

"Lee Sungmin..."

Sungmin masih terdiam.

"... _saranghae_."

Ya Tuhan, dia tidak salah dengar kan? _Sa-rang-hae_? Kyuhyun... mencintai dirinya? Benar?

"_Saranghaeyo_ Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mendengus hambar. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk memukul dada Kyuhyun. "_Nappeun_," ucap Sungmin lirih. Kemudian dia menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? dan... sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"Karena aku ingin melihat usahamu. Sejak kapan aku mengetahui semua perbuatanmu? Sejak dulu tentu saja, saat kau menaruh brownies cokelat di lokerku di hari kedua kita sekolah."

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Hmm..."

"Dan kau pura-pura tidak tahu sampai sekarang?"

"Hmm..."

"Demi Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hahaha... sekarang, kau sudah tahu kan? Aku-mencintaimu-Lee-Sungmin."

"Aku-juga-mencintaimu-Cho-Kyuhyun," sahut Sungmin, tersenyum. Dia menatap wajah tampan di bawahnya yang juga sedang tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang pertama Kyuhyun-ah."

"Eoh?"

"Ujian? Kau... sudah siap?"

"Sekarang lebih siap. Karena kau, sudah menjadi kekasihku."

"Yak, memangnya aku pernah bilang aku mau menjadi kekasihmu?"

SRET.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin, hingga berbaring di rerumputan kemudian dia berbalik menindih tubuh mungil itu. "'Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun' sama artinya dengan aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Cho Kyuhyun..." jelas Kyuhyun, lalu menurunkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bergesekan.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah berdebat denganmu. Kau menang."

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban pasrah Sungmin. Perlahan dia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang ke kasih di lapangan bola sekolah mereka. Tempat di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu...

oOo

_Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lapangan, mencoba mencari gerombolan dari teman barunya di kelas X-7. Kesialan menimpanya, dia sama sekali belum mengenal mereka. Huh... andai saja dia punya kaki panjang yang bisa melangkah cepat, pasti dia tidak akan ketinggalan._

_Akhirnya pencarian Sungmin berhasil saat dia melihat kakak kelas yang akan menjadi pembimbingnya selama mengikuti masa pengenalan sekolah. Dia berlari –sebenarnya tidak pantas disebut sebagai lari– ke arah seniornya itu. _

_Ketika dia akan menyapa seniornya, kakinya tiba-tiba tersandung batu. Tubuhnya sedikit limbung dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau seseorang tidak menahan sikunya. Sungmin memutar kepalanya, dan mendapati sesosok _namja_ tinggi tengah memegang sikunya. Saat itu, sang _Namja_ mengangkat kepala dan mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Sungmin._

_Sungmin menyadari dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin merasakan sebuah rasa nyaman saat memandang _namja_ itu seperti sekarang. Dan oh... _namja_ itu tersenyum sangat tampan. membuat Sungmin semakin sulit mengalihkan pandangan._

"Gwaenchana_?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk lemah tanpa mengluarkan suara. Oh Tuhan, dia tampan sekali. Siapa dia? Malaikatmu?_

"_Kalian berdua yang berdiri di sana, cepat duduk," tegur seorang senior membuat tangan sang _Namja_ lepas dari siku Sungmin._

_Sungmin dan sang _Namja_ mengikuti perintah senior mereka, lalu duduk berdampingan di baris belakang. Sungmin menundukan kepala, "_Gamsahamnida_."_

"_Oh, lain kali hati-hati. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun."_

_Sungmin mengangkat kepala saat Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. "Namaku Lee Sungmin. Senang bertemu denganmu Kyuhyun-_ssi_."_

"Ne_..."_

_Sejak saat itu, Sungmin sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan bertekad akan melakukan apapun untuk melihat senyumannya. Apapun..._

**..THE END...**


End file.
